You Know You're a WeiB Fanatic If
by Black Demon Myst
Summary: The title says it all! Enjoy! Oh, I'm a firstie on WeiB so....


You Know You're A WeiB Fanatic If….

By: Black Demon Myst

Warning: I am NOT the best example of a WeiB Fanatic. I repeat: I AM NOT THE BEST EXAMPLE OF A WEIB FANATIC. This is the first time to write in this section but I really won't be here long. Sorry! Okay, umm, I really DON'T suggest you read my bio. Got it? *serious face* oh, and this isn't really checked. Sorry for mistakes! Okie dokie smokie! Let's get this going! *disappears into the Myst*

Disclaimers: No. I can read your mind. I don't own a hippo, or an elephant. Oh yeah, and just for your information, I don't own WeiB.

1. Whenever you draw, you give the character a code name.

2. You're all of a sudden interested in flowers.

3. When you saw the title of this fic, you just knew you'd answer all positive.

4. You were torn in a language school on whether to take Japanese or German.

5. Whenever you see a businessman wearing a white suit with glasses, you call him 'Brad'.

6. Darts is now your favorite pastime.

7. You're happy-go-lucky during the day and you wear something leather at night.

8. When writing your wish list (If a relative is going and there's some place where anime can be easily bought) you write it like this:

(Let's pretend you want the complete series DVD Set) 

Weiß Kreuz / Weiss Kreuz / Knight Hunters: Complete Series DVD Set

Note: When asking for this, pronounce 'Weiß' as 'Vice', not 'Weib'. Pronounce 'Kreuz' as 'Kroitz'. Or, just say 'Knight Hunters'

9. You've kept one earring on your right ear for some time now.

10. You've made frequent visits to the hospital for no exact reason.

11. Whenever you draw, you make one section for 'daytime' and one for 'nighttime'.

12. You throw a tantrum whenever someone goofs on the title.

13. You glomp your P.C. whenever you find a WeiB picture you've never seen before.

14. You give an even bigger glomp if it's in high resolution.

15. You're pissed that I'm using 'B' in 'WeiB' instead of 'ß'

16. You loooovvveeee dancing to the beat of the songs.

17. You get sick of hearing something along these lines in websites: "WeiB and Saiyuki really have a lot of similarities."

18. You scratch your head and say 'Why?' whenever they say this: "Personally, I like Saiyuki better" (If this is true for you, I strongly advise you don't read my bio.)

19. You've gotten even more addicted to soccer.

20. You've attempted to memorize the title of each episode in order.

21. You've made a Microsoft PowerPoint (if possible) Presentation of WeiB.

22. In the presentation, you've given each member of the group a slide. You've put the name of the character, the character's picture, their image flower, codename, and a picture of the cat the codename was named after. Or, you've been planning to.

23. You want a vase of each of their image flowers.

24. And the cats.

25. You've gone to the flower shop and asked if they have a basement.

26. You always point out, when explaining to others what WeiB is, the great creativity of the weapons.

27. When explaining WeiB, you will go through all lengths to explain the history of the Takatoris.

28. Whenever you write a quote for the character, you use his / her signature color.

29. You don't care about how many times you play those WeiB mp3s.

30. Or you really want to follow the law for the sake of WeiB.

31. Or you were torn on which to do.

32. You memorize all the names of the miscellaneous characters.

33. The original Japanese WeiB site or just any cool WeiB site is your homepage.

34. You've visited many great WeiB sites. (I personally recommend Kuro Koneko at yueki.net. Wonderful job!)

35. You've tried to make some of the most impossible yaoi / shonen-ai stories.

36. When you went hunting for more WeiB cds, you left with a pout on your face. You had them all!

37. It was a large, well renowned shop.

38. It concentrated only on anime cds.

39. It was in Japan.

40. Or, you didn't have any of them so you bought them all and were so happy you bought a fireproof safe for them.

41. You memorize the tune, the cover, and the song arrangement.

42. Even if you don't have them yet.

43. You've memorized their vital statistics by heart.

44. Even Shwartz's.

45. You've memorized the voice actors' vital statistics by heart.

46. And the Anime Works voice actors'.

47. Also your local voice actors'. (If available)

48. You put tens of thousands of WeiB pictures on the backs of your notebooks.

49. Anything related to WeiB is your password on many cyber networks.

50. (For Friendster and Myspace users) A WeiB picture is your primary photo.

O.k.!!! That's finished! If you want me to put in more, just review and say so! Or, if this is so horrible and just not right, send in a flame! Words are fun! Oh, and just a reminder, DON'T READ MY BIO IF YOU ARE TRUE TO #18. Or, if you are very open-minded, go ahead! See ya! *disappears (for the second time) into the Myst* 


End file.
